


From a letter in Nishi

by Justafewthingstosay



Series: Alalia [1]
Category: Alalia - World of the Eldest, Original Work
Genre: Other, Poetry, players may interact, this is just a dump of all the things I have written for my DND world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21892159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justafewthingstosay/pseuds/Justafewthingstosay
Series: Alalia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577002
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	From a letter in Nishi

Like a moth to a flame,  
I come running when you call my name.  
I see your face and want to hide.  
You'd never let me stay by your side.

Oh my flower, oh my star.  
I wish the distance wouldn't be this far.  
Not by mileage, but by heart.  
We have always been too far apart.

If one day, you'll get to see,  
just the deepest parts of me  
I hope you won't run  
because that would leave me undone


End file.
